onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marshall D. Teach
"Blackbeard" > "Black Facial Hair" "Also, it should be noted that though his epithet, "Kurohige" is translated universally as "Blackbeard", a more accurate translation would be "Black Facial Hair" as the Japanese language uses the word "Hige" to refer to all facial hair, regardless of whether it is a full beard or just a mustache." The content of this paragraph is misleading. While it's true that "hige" in itself is a blanket term for all facial hair, every databook and other official Japanese sources have his name romanized as BlackBEARD, not "Black Facial Hair". By all rights, Oda intended Blackbeard's epithet to be synonymous with the real life Teach and nothing less. There just simply isn't a Japanese equivalent specifically for beards and in real life, Blackbeard was always known to the Japanese as "Kurohige". Regardless of what the recognized translation is, hige still means facial hair so we're including the actual translation as well as the intended one. 02:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I would be curious to know what official Japanese sources romanize the name as Blackbeard. Should be in the article I guess. One Piece Yellow is one of the official Japanese sources that romanize his name as Blackbeard, I'm sure there are probably others. Regardless, the intended translation IS the actual translation in my mind. "Hige" is simply the only term available for a Japanese reader to understand. The English equivalent for Kurohige is officially Blackbeard, nothing else. 17:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) We put both the intended and the literal translation. That's how we do things. Sorry if you don't like it. 17:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I can't remember a part where it has been "confirmed" that Blackbeard is now one of the Yonkō. If I remember well Jinbe only said that the people already (just) "call" him a Yonkō (because he stole the power of the former Yonkō Whitebeard). Okay maybe I'm too strict about that, but maybe not. But yeah, the Yonkō so could just possibly be something more like the Supernovas, just a title by word of mouth compared to the Shichibukai which are under a concrete contract. 04:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC)M. "He has already acquired a position as one of the Yonkou." (Source) That sounds pretty concrete to me. He is a Yonko. 05:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) - I was woundered when Blackbeard and Straw-Hat Luffy will fight ??? No one ever said they would. Try a forum or a blog. 18:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Dreams In the Manga I can clearly remember Blackbeard Saying "Peoples Dreams... Don't Ever End" I think this sounds better than "Men's Dreams" as it covers a wider area and makes more sense. DreamsDreams 11:28, April 28, 2012 (UTC)DreamsDreams Gura Gura during the skip? I was just reviewing Chapter 650, when Jimbe is talking about what Blackbeard has done over the timeskip. and I've seen conflicting translations about whether or not BB used the Gura powers while conquering WB's old territory. I think that Mangareader's says that he didn't use them at all, while Mangastream's says that he does. Anybody know what's said in the raw? [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 16:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Why is that even important o.o FirePit (talk) 16:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) So we can be accurate. 16:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) okay, well I don't remember anyone specificly mentioning that he used his Gura Gura powers FirePit (talk) 16:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It's super important to the nature of BB's multiple DF powers. In the two translations, it is expressly said that he did or did not use it depending on which one you're reading. It's not like one says he definitely did something with it and the other doesn't reference at all. They directly conflict. [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 17:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) http://img41.imageshack.us/img41/7894/650j.png I think Mangastream's translation is more accurate here, but ask Klobis/Jopie. 22:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) According to Carlosnet who is known to be accurate: "After the old man's death, he was able to conquer those regions almost immediately. / A feat he accomplished using none other than the Gura Gura powers that he stole from the old man himself." in episode 434 at 7:57 he is shown without his beard from a side-view maybe that would be a nice pic for the gallery 21:10, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Facial hair post timeskip Ok don't shoot me, but i think that the den den mushi is proof enough that Blackbeard has a longer beard arranged in pony tails after the timeskip. It should be added on his appearance info. I can swear that I saw someone adding yesterday. 10:34, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Marshall_D._Teach?diff=prev&oldid=1046441 10:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Epic fail. Sorry :p The Post Arc picture Alright, so since we're doing this song and dance...I chose a good picture for it. It's got him and the title all nice and center. The one Galaxy wants is one centered around Bonney being captured. The image I picked shows more of Teach doing something than his head off to the side. Genocyber (talk) 22:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Teach eating Pizza is not more relevant than him capturing Bonney... 22:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to side with Gal on this one. We have seen Teach's face clearly before, so we need a picture there that fits with the info given on the side. And the one with Bonney is perfect for that. This is not an infobox or gallery picture. The image should show the more important plot event: BB capturing Bonney. 22:15, November 8, 2013 (UTC) It was either this one, or the one of him leaning in close to her. I figured to go with the one that showed him off more since this is part of his page. Genocyber (talk) 22:20, November 8, 2013 (UTC) In episode 325 of the English dubbed version, it appears that they've restored Blackbeard's unique laughter style. SK071 (talk) 17:59, March 14, 2014 (UTC)SK071 Weapons "Seeing their shape, he most likely used them to give Shanks his three scars." I have this feeling that Shanks states at some point that one scar was given from Mihawk, another from his adventures and the third one was indeed Blackbeard. I think I can state a source as well. Amourning (talk) 02:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Learn the difference between speculation and facts. 02:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) If you can correctly source each individual scar, I will eat my hat and give you $100 in cash. That's how positive I am you're kidding yourself. 06:56, June 14, 2014 (UTC) About the scars though, I don't think they're a result of the claw weapon in the one shot from fishman island for two reasons, which I think are atleast worth mentioning: 1) The claw weapon has 4 blades while Shanks has 3 scars and 2) Blackbeard is seen holding the claws in his left hand, which is also the side of Shanks's face where the scars are. Assuming they had a confrontation, the scars should be on Shanks's right side, in fact, even if Shanks had dodged 1 of the blades, to do so he would have actually had to move his head TOWARD the claw weapon, which doesn't make sense. 21:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Being a former Whitebeard Pirate and Shichibukai, implying his might? Shouldn't it be worth mentioning that since he is a former and Shichibukai, and currently the captain of his own Yonko crew, the Blackbeard Pirates that he is one of most physically powerful characters currently in the entire franchise? As well as having a similar crew structure to that of the Whitebeard Pirates?21:23, March 28, 2015 (UTC)JustaNobody (talk) Admiral? I figure this is worth being brought up; I've seen it elsewhere that teitoku (提督) is used to describe Teach which can translate into admiral and commodore. While taishō (大将) is used for the Marine rank. The one used for Blackbeard focuses on captaining multiple ships which fits him, Orlumbus, and possibly Noland who all have it used for their titles. The real life Blackbeard also called himself a commodore which fits with Teach also using it. The Marine rank also includes that it's a military rank in the meaning, as well. Should a distinction be made here on the wiki? 21:31, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I have talked with Aohige and CCC, two of Arlong Park's most respected translators about this title, and both told me they preferred Admiral over Commodore. Besides their input, it makes more sense to use Admiral over Commodore for the translation, as a Commodore is junior to an Admiral in real life, and are the leaders of flotillas, which are usually part of a fleet, which are lead by an Admiral. Then, you have the three men with this title, who are the head of their own armadas. Also, the title Admiral carries more weight in the series. The most prevalent Commodore in the Marines was Smoker, who is now a Vice Admiral. I also think a distinction should be made on the wiki. Possibly a part of the page for Admiral to explain the differences. 20:10, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Image The images of Teach in the anime and manga for the infobox seem to have been deleted. MavikVCT (talk) 22:22, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the Removal of Blackbeard's Possible Bounty Reference Trivia The trivia is supposedly referencing this page: https://www.reddit.com/r/manga/comments/9zx3sa/oda_is_insane/ However, there's several problems. First, the trivia was saying that 100 pounds in 1716 is worth 2.25 billion yen today, when not even that reddit topic claims that; 2.25 million yen is a thousand times smaller, making the trivia blatantly wrong even at a first glance. Second, that topic uses dubious sources for pound inflation rates, and only works if Oda was using the exact same resource (very unlikely). Using the official Bank of England historical inflation website (https://www.bankofengland.co.uk/monetary-policy/inflation/inflation-calculator) and the 2016 conversion rate of pounds to yen (as well as not using dollars as an unnecessary middleman), a more accurate value for 100 pounds in 2016 would be about 2,715,000, which is significantly off from even 1/1000th of Blackbeard's bounty in the recent chapter. If people still want to add a corrected version under trivia, give an argument here as to why it's reliable enough despite very sketchy numbers. 01:00, November 25, 2018 (UTC) I thought it was 100 lbs of silver not just 100 pounds(currency) lol 03:11, November 28, 2018 (UTC) "Blackbeard" or "Black Beard"? In Chapter 803/Episode 752, his name is written as "Black Beard". Capitán Noot (talk) 16:43, December 14, 2018 (UTC) That's because the Den Den Mushi didn't have space to have BLACKBEARD written together, so it put the two words on separate lines. BLACK on top, and BEARD on bottom.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 09:47, January 20, 2019 (UTC) The name should be "BLACK BEARD" considering the his crew's ship has "BLACK BEARD" on the flag, not just the Den Den Mushi Meshack (talk) 22:51, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :Also, Dr. Black Beard is suppose to be a "copy" of the actual Black Beard and the name is romanized as " :Black Beard". I insist the name should be spelled "Black Beard" and also "White Beard" along with the others. Meshack (talk) 22:53, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Real life names isn't a valid evidence or we would have to write Don Quijote instead of Donquixote. Pau D. Seven (talk) 01:54, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Donquixote wasn't separated. That was already debunked. Also technically the name Black Beard was spelled that way in the manga in chapter 276. For a different character though. SeaTerror (talk) 02:36, February 25, 2019 (UTC) It's still to be confused with the actual Black Beard. It doesn't change the fact that ODA HIMSELF translated his name to "BLACK BEARD" on both the Denden Mushi and Black Beard Pirates ship flags in Chapter 803. I don't understand why it's difficult to do this Meshack (talk) 05:38, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :So will someone change the page...? Meshack (talk) 04:42, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Why? Like Nightmare Pirates explained about Den Den Mushi, there wasn't enough space for "BLACKBEARD", so it had to be seperated. Same applies to flags. It's that simple. --JouXIII (talk) 06:53, March 14, 2019 (UTC) That's not how sails work. There was definitely room for it. SeaTerror (talk) 19:00, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Looks like this needs another bump. It would also explain why Dr. Black Beard was spelled that way and why Ace further mistook him as the real Blackbeard. SeaTerror (talk) 17:22, October 31, 2019 (UTC) In Chapter 965, the Moby Dick's sail clearly have "WHITE BEARD", so maybe all the "____beard" epithets should be renamed. Rhavkin (talk) 15:12, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Yea it probs should be split, tho I hate the idea of it being split.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 20:11, December 19, 2019 (UTC) At this point it definitely seems like the intention is for the names to be written as "Black Beard" and "White Beard". Seems like there's numerous examples of them being spelled with a space and none of them being spelled without one, as far as I can tell. DewClamChum (talk) 20:13, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Seems like a widespread romanization choice. So I support adding a space to Blackbeard, Whitebeard, Brownbeard and Pinkbeard. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:37, December 19, 2019 (UTC) :And Weevil, since we're making a list. Rhavkin (talk) 21:49, December 19, 2019 (UTC) So does that mean that Whitebeard Pirates becomes White Beard Pirates and Blackbeard Pirates become Black Beard Pirates? That honestly looks disgusting. Side note: I still think it is Peach- and not Pink- Beard.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 23:23, December 19, 2019 (UTC) For the sake of consistency I think the crew names would be changed too, yeah. DewClamChum (talk) 01:51, December 20, 2019 (UTC) We should only split the ones that were actually romanized that way. So Whitebeard and Blackbeard only. SeaTerror (talk) 18:33, December 20, 2019 (UTC) I disagree. With this we have more proof that Oda intended for it to be >description<>space<>Beard< like with Jarul and Jorul, and since "hige" doesn't even necessarily means "Beard", it is all the more reason for every thing to be with the same format. Rhavkin (talk) 18:38, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Jarul and Jorul came from the Vivre Card, not Oda. SeaTerror (talk) 19:09, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Pinkbeard is an alias that clearly comes from Blackbeard, it wouldn't make sense not to change him. And given that the name Brownbeard is fashioned the exact same way in Japanese, seems a bit weird to leave him and change the others. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:21, December 20, 2019 (UTC) ST, we're talking about epithets. Keep up. Rhavkin (talk) 19:35, December 20, 2019 (UTC) These are matters of design. I do not think we should use "Black Beard" until we see it in the romanizations like in the character introduction. --Klobis (talk) 07:03, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Actually, I would hold off turning Blackbeard into Black Beard. I just saw that Magazine Volume 8 uses "BLACKBEARD" without a space (on the page where it shows his mother). I understand that one style comes from Oda and that should be more canon, but as Klobis pointed out, this is style and not actual spelling. Since Magazine uses Blackbeard, and no space is more common and has been in official use, there's a case to be made to keep it as such.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 07:11, December 23, 2019 (UTC) The magazine is 1 instance of it being written without a space outside of the manga, as opposed to at least 5 instances of it being written with a space in the manga. Seems kind of silly to not change it just because we're used to it being written with a space. DewClamChum (talk) 08:17, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Blackbeard's page should be separated. Marshall D. Teach has proven himself an incredibly important character in the One Piece mythos, so he should probably have multiple pages on his abilities, personality, history, etc., just like each of the Straw Hat Pirates, Trafalgar Law, Donquixote Doflamingo and Charlotte Linlin. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 17:13, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Page separation is done due to page byte size, not importance. This is how you check that (in case you don't know): Click on the arrow next to edit button at the top of the page and then on "History", and you can see the byte size after every edit. The top one is the current size. Rhavkin (talk) 17:35, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Trivia "Blackbeard's epithet and '''first name' comes from the infamous Edward Teach", Trivia'' It might be me, wouldn't be last name? Teach is the last name of Marshall, so why say it has first if that made any sense? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 15:42, December 26, 2019 (UTC)) Japanese name order. First name (given name) comes last.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 22:08, December 26, 2019 (UTC)